


I'll Keep You, My Dirty Little Secret

by Anonymous



Series: Starker Week 2018 [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Interviews, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Relationship Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 12:32:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15267573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Tony and Peter have been dating since Peter was 16 (and seven months), but when the press gets their greedy hands on photographic evidence of their romantic relationship while Peter is still in high school, it quickly changes things for the couple and they have to come out publicly or have Tony's reputation ruined by the rumors.





	I'll Keep You, My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Starker Week Day 4

Tony begins dating Peter when he’s 16, five months before his 17th birthday and before he’s considered legal under New York law. So, Tony and Peter both make the very mature decision to keep their relationship on the down low.

So, because of this, they’re nothing but professional in public. Tony keeps his distance from Peter and keeps up the walls he created after his breakup with Pepper to make sure he doesn’t seem too happy to be around the teenager.

In their efforts to keep the relationship on the down-low; Peter is polite, calls Tony _'Mr. Stark'_ , and doesn’t get too handsy around him in public. He even flirts with other young interns at public seminars. But the press eats up their mentor/mentee relationship and then spits out allegations of Tony being Peter’s biological father, which of course, is debunked when Tony and Peter take a DNA test to prove that Tony is just Peter’s boss.

However, the media still seems to think that their relationship is familial, which it is not. The tabloids publish articles saying that Tony is looking to adopt Peter and is also written as next of kin to take care of Peter should anything happen to Peter’s Aunt, who stays anonymous to the press, to Tony and Peter’s relief.

But the press is relentless, claiming over and over that Tony is Peter’s father figure. To which Peter tells Today that he is his “daddy” instead of his father figure. And of course, Tony is appalled but also really turned on by Peter's words. He’s never had a Daddy kink before dating Peter, and probably only has one because he’s dating Peter.

But, Tony still has to wait at least a couple months after Peter’s 18 to even come out about their relationship to the public.

They don't have a formal plan for revealing their relationship anyway mostly because Tony's previous relationship with Pepper was practically ruined by media coverage. They were either accusing him of cheating or accusing her of being a gold digger given that she came from nothing. Tony’s relationship with Peter isn’t tainted by the media yet and he honestly wants it to stay that way, so Tony doesn’t really plan to reveal it publicly. He can handle a few more years of secrecy until he plans on proposing.

However, the paparazzi have a different course for Tony’s plans.

Plastered all over the celebrity news magazines one Friday morning is the statement:

 

**Iron Man: Billionaire, Hero, and Child Predator?**

 

Included in the tabloid is a blurry photo of him and Peter kissing underneath the headline and Tony quickly calls his PR to fix the mess. He has the magazine sued and forced to take down every one of those magazines they sent out.

But that doesn’t stop TMZ from stopping Peter outside his school that afternoon.

Tony watches in horror as the press ambush him and attack him with questions about his and Tony’s relationship.

Thankfully, Peter is able to get away when a crowd of students ambush TMZ, crowding them and hoping for their TV moment, allowing Peter a chance to escape.

When Tony and Peter meet up later that day, they both decide to take matters into their own hands and get the story out there so they can be left in peace. 

 

 

**[Tony Stark’s New Found Love: Meeting Mr. Stark’s Protégé and Young Lover.](https://my-heart-in-my-hands.tumblr.com/post/175824525138/starker-week-day-4-relationship-revealmore) **

 

 **[Interviewer]:** Thank you for taking the time to sit down with me to talk about the recent allegations against you Mr. Stark.

 **[Stark]:** Thank you for helping us put out the truth.

 **[Interviewer]:** Fake news is such an issue these days, I want nothing more than to help you both sort this out.

 **[Stark]:** _*laughs uncertainly*_ Thank you ma'am, I'm really glad these allegations will be put on silent after today.

 **[Parker]:** _*shyly*_ It really means a lot to us.

 **[Interviewer]:** That magazine article was obviously exaggerating circumstances, Mr. Parker, how old are you as of today July 12th 2018?

 **[Parker]:**  I turned 18 in May this year. 

 **[Interviewer]:** And you two have been dating since you were of legal age in New York?

 **[Stark]:** That is correct. _*smiling.*_

 **[Interviewer]:** So, who had the feelings for who first?

 **[Parker]:** _*raises hand*_ I did, I mean... _*pauses*_ other than than the obvious hero worship I had since I was a kid, but after meeting Tony and working with him, that celebrity crush grew into a real crush with a man whom I luckily got to learn a lot about. **  
**

**[Interviewer]:** And how exactly did you two meet?

 **[Stark]:** Peter applied for the September Foundation when he was 15 and of all those who applied his application stood out the most to me, so I went to his home to formally accept him as my new intern.

 **[Peter]:** It was a complete surprise to me too. I was just coming home from school and smelling of garbage from doing some dumpster diving to get some parts for a project I was working on. _*laughs loudly.*_

 **[Interviewer]:**   _*laughs along with the couple*_ So then who made the first move?

 **[Parker]:** Me again, _*clears throat*_ I kind of cornered Tony and threw myself at him. _*Parker blushes, running his hand through his hair.*_

 **[Stark]:** Well, before that I did try to kiss him first, but I ended up getting called for Avengers duties, so I was very rudely interrupted from making the first move. _*Stark laughs.*_

 **[Parker]:** I think he's lying, I think he was a little overwhelmed he was falling for someone so young. _*Parker teases.*_

 **[Stark]:** _*playfully nudges Parker*_ Overwhelmed isn't the term I'd use. I was worried articles like the one  Ant-Chic wrote would start coming out claiming I hurt Peter, when I wouldn't ever harm a hair on his body. 

 **[Parker]:** He's such a sweetheart, look at who i managed to have as my boyfriend? Isn't he great? _*smiling widely at Stark.*_

 **[Interviewer]:** And I thought I was the one asking the questions *laughs* So, When did your relationship start, officially? And when did you start dating?

 **[Stark]:** A month after Peter turned 17, I finally decided to ask him out. I figured that since he was legal in New York, it would be okay.

 **[Interviewer]:** So you’ve never coerced him into the relationship as other sources claim? Or are you hanging his internship over his head and are, in a sense, blackmailing him into being with you?

 **[Stark]:** No, I would never coerce him into anything. And that's a definite no on the blackmail too, Peter can leave this relationship whenever he wants, his internship still fully in tact if he chooses to keep it.

 **[Parker]:** Tony wouldn't hurt me, physically or emotionally. He loves me too much. _*smiling.*_

 **[Interviewer]:** So is this it then? Is this love?

 **[Stark]:** I made many mistakes with Miss Potts, but we're in a better place as friends and business partners than we were as a couple. But despite that; I've learned from my previous relationships' mistakes, so yes, with Peter I would dare to call this love. _*Stark smiles at Parker and the Interviewer can see what can only be classified as heart-eyes in Stark's set gaze.*_

 **[Parker]:** For the record, I love Tony too. I'm not using him either for fame or money. This relationship is 100% healthy.

 **[Interviewer]:** I can see the love radiating off the two of you. I wish you the best of luck with your relationship and thank you again for agreeing to work with me today. 

 **[Stark]** : Thank you for coming to us for the truth, it's been really helpful.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I chose the relationship reveal prompt for today.  
> Be sure to click the link below to see the Magazine Cover I created for this fic! I'm really proud of it!  
> Here's the link in case the link in the fic doesn't work.  
> https://my-heart-in-my-hands.tumblr.com/post/175824525138/starker-week-day-4-relationship-revealmore


End file.
